Louds On Isla Sorna(Discontinued)
by Goji House
Summary: After being separated into three groups after their cruise ship shipwrecks one of the Five Deaths, they must work with the inhabitants of the island along with two human survivors.
1. Chapter 1

The white-haired boy woke up on a sandy beach, 'Ugh, my head." He groaned before holding his head in pain, he weakly got up and looked at his clothes, they were ripped and torn, "Dang it."

Weakly, he began to look around, seeing the ocean, "Oh no, I'm stuck on an island!" He gasped. Frantically, he began to look around. "Lincoln? Is that you?" The Loud boy heard a familiar voice, Lynn. He quickly turned, "Lynn!" The boy ran over to his sister and embraced her, "Are you okay!?"

"Are _you _okay!?"

"I'm fine, where's everyone else?" Lincoln looks around, "Hm, must be here somewhere." Lynn tapped her chin, "Let's get going, the quicker we find them, the quicker we can find a way to go home." The two siblings walked on the sandy beach, the two began to hear sounds, "Yo, Linc. You hear that?"

"Yes. Probably a bird or something." Lincoln then looked down and his eyes widened so much that it looks like they're popping out. "L-Lynn, look."

Lynn, confused, looked down as well and had the same expression, it was blood, a trail. "Oh my God." The two looked up to see the blood trail leading behind a rock, slowly, Lincoln looked behind the rock to see Lori huddled up, rocking back and forth with an expression like just saw the devil. "Lori?"

"Sc-Scaly birds...big beaks...killers."

"Scaly birds?"

"Big beaks?"

Lori lifted her finger and pointed to the shipwreck, having tears and dead bodies around it. Lincoln and Lynn looked at each other before investigating the wreck, the two entered the wreck, seeing water and some blood dripping from the walls. "Yuck! What happened here?" Lynn gagged, "A shipwreck did all this? This a little hard to believe." The two stopped in their tracks when they heard a familiar screech, "Wh-What was that?" Lincoln looked around, "Let's go find out."

The two siblings continued to follow blood trails, leading to a human carcass, "What the?" Lynn squatted near the body, the captain, the body looked like it was been eaten."There's no way the wreck did _this_." Lynn quickly poked the body before recoiling, they hear a small growl behind them, they look behind them to see a Pteranodon staring at them, "Oh crap."

The Pteranodon open its wings and screeched, the two kids screamed and began to run the other way, the pterosaur jumped in front of them and snapped at Lynn, she responded with a kick to the face, "Keep away from us!"

Lynn found a long piece of metal and picked it up before swinging at the creature, scratching its face, drawing blood. This enraged the pterosaur, it took to the sky, once it was at a comfortable height, it divebombed with claws out. Lynn prepared the metal stick before the pterosaur got close, another, larger one slammed into the side of it.

The larger male had a light grey beak with sharp edges that look like teeth, his skin was dark red and it looked like armor, it had two crests instead of one, the wings had orange streaks on them, the male roared at the smaller one. The smaller one screeched back before flying off. The larger male turned its attention to the Louds, scaring them, he came closer too the two, sniffing at them.

"Uh, hi?" Lynn said while the pterosaur nudged it slightly, "Yo, Linc. He looks familiar." The white-haired boy came closer, the pterosaur didn't mind as the boy ran his hand down his body, "I'll him...Rodan."

"Rodan? From the Godzilla movies, really?" Lynn chuckled, "Well, he looks like him." Rodan tilted his head to the side, confused. He turned his attention to the outside, he opened his wings and flew outside, "Rodan, where are you going?" The two siblings followed the pterosaur outside, he was going into the forest, before following him any further the picked Lori off the ground and lifted her on their arms, carrying her into the forest after the pterosaur named after a kaiju.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, where am I?" The rocker Loud, Luna, held her head in pain, she got up dusting the sand off her, "Luna, you're up." Luna turned to face her younger sister, Lisa. "Lisa? Where's everyone else?" The rocker asked. "Well, I _did_ find Leni, Luan, and the twins." The prodigy replied.

"So, Mom, Dad, Lily, Lincoln, Lori, and Lynn are still out there somewhere?" Luna asked, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Shit." Luna cursed to herself. "MY HAIR!" A shrill voice cried, "Lola?" Lola held her torn dress in one and, the other having a tuft of blonde hair. "Some stupid green lizards bit my hair off! And my dress!"

"Maybe they like dresses." Lana chuckled, "It's not funny!" Lola whined, "So true, like, my hair's covered in sand." Leni attempted to shake the sand out of her hair.

The tiny green dinosaurs chirped and screeched at each other, nipping and kicking at each other before something caught their attention, that was Lola charging at them, in a panic, the small dinosaurs ran off, easily out-running the girl, "AND STAY AWAY!"

"Um, dude? I-I don't think those were just lizards."

"You are correct, Luna," Lisa adjusted her glasses, "That was a Procomsagnathus, or Compy for short. They're basically little dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs!? I thought we were done with dinosaurs after Jurassic World went to hell!" Luan exclaimed, "I thought so too. But apparently not, our first priority is to find a suitable water source."

"And where would that be?" Leni asked confused as always, "In the jungle, Leni. There's nowhere else to go."

"What about our sisters, Mom, Dad, and Lincoln?" Lola asked, "We'll find them, eventually." Luan reassured her younger sibling. "We should get going before it gets dark, who knows what lurks out there."

Turning around to face the dense jungle, they set off to find water and their family. Not far into the walk, a strong stench filled their noses, "Ew! What is that smell!?" Lola gagged, "It may be a carcass, so free food!" Lana exclaimed happily, "Lana, ew."

"Lans, do you really want to catch something out here?" Luna asked her younger sister, "N-no."

"Good. I don't want any of us dying out here. Now let's keep going, don't mind the awful smell."

Lola gagged, "That's gonna be hard."

The girls managed to get past the mentioned carcass and continued onward. "Luna...I'm thirsty." Lola whined, "I know you are, we all are thirsty too. We'll find water."

"I sure hope so."

The sound of running water caught everyone's attention and they all turned to the sound, "Water!" They all shouted and ran to it. They came to a clearing and right before the girls were a lake full of clean water. "Oh thank god!" Leni cried out before getting on her knees and cupping water in her hands.

"The water is surprisingly clean! Fascinating." Lisa exclaimed.

"We can examine the water later, Lis. Just drink!"

Leni let out a sigh of relief, "Ah, so good!" The sound of water splashing caught her attention along with the other siblings. Sometimes in the water confused her, "Guys? Does anyone else see that?"

A large figure surfaced and began swimming toward the shore, "Um...maybe we should back away." The Loud siblings backed away from the water, "Lisa! What are you doing!?" Luna whispered loudly, "Fear not, older sibling, I'm coming."

Lisa turned around and began walking away when a massive Sarchosucus lunged from out of the water, jaws wide open. "Lisa!!!" Luan shoved her little sister out if the way, only to have her leg crushed by the prehistoric crocodile's maw.

The massive crocodile began to drag her back into the water when Luna grabbed a stick and slammed it repeatedly onto the animal's snout. "Let my sister go!!!"

Unfortunately, the reptile wouldn't give up and tugged even harder, "Get it off me!!" Luan cried with tears streaming down her face. Lucy and Leni joined in with sticks of their own and began bashing the croc's face.

The reptile reluctantly released his would be a victim and sank back into the water, not keeping his eyes off the humans. "Luan! Are you okay!?"

"Oh, I'm great! Other than the fact A MONSTER CROCODILE NEARLY TORE MY LEG OFF!"

"We need to wrap it up in something!"

"Ooh, how about my dress?" Leni began to tear her dress and applied it to her younger sister's leg. Luan winced in pain, "Thanks Leni."

"Anything for my siblings." Leni smiled, "Can you stand?" Luna asked worriedly, "Kind of." Luan weakly stood up. Luna wrapped her around Luan's. "We need to go."

The siblings headed off. On the other side of the river, a group of velociraptors approached the water and began to drink. One of them looked up and cocked her head.

She motioned to her mate, the alpha of the group. The alpha looked up and saw the humans and saw them as an opportunity to feed their young ones.

He snarled at his packmates, getting their attention. He motioned his head and they all began running across the river, smelling Luan's blood.

* * *

The girls had enters an area known as 'The Long Grass'. Hence the name, it was covered in long grass.

"Luna? I'm not sure we should go in there. " Lola whimpered, "I understand your concern, but we need to find somewhere to stay for the night."

"Yeah but, what if something's in there? Like a T-rex or something?"

"A T-rex? We would hear it coming, those things are massive."

"What if it's something smaller, faster, and scarier?" Lana asked frightened. "I guess you're right." Luna sighed, "Let's he-" They all turned back and all gasped. In front of them was none other than the Spinosaurus.

The dinosaur snarled, still hating humans for killing his mate and burning him. Burn marks were on his legs and jaw, showing the skin. The Spinosaur unleashed an angry roar. The girls screamed and ran into the long grass with the dinosaur giving chase.

The dinosaur easily caught up to the children and began to snap at Lola's dress. Realizing it wouldn't work, ghe used his long arm to snatch up the girl. "LOLA!!" The girls screamed, "Let me go, you ugly monster!"

The Spino opened his jaws and prepared to eat her. Suddenly, another carnivore leaped in and chomped down on the Spino's neck.

Lola was released and she joined her sisters in watching the two dinosaurs battle. The Spinosaurus roared at his opponent, a full-grown Junior, a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The Tyrannosaur roared back and headbutted his opponent. The Spino tried to bite him, but the Tyrant moved out of the way and bit down onto the larger dinosaur's neck.

The Spinosaur screamed in pain and swiped his claws at the Tyrant's neck, forcing him off. The two carnivores stared at each other before the Spinosaurus snarled and turned around before heading into the forest.

The Tyrannosaur looked down at the humans, who looked at him in fear. The Tyrant remembered his past where humans had healed him from an injury he had as a hatchling.

The T-rex snorted and walked away, "What just happened?" Lucy inquired, "I think it spared us."

"Good, now we can find a good place to rest."

The sisters nodded and continued on.

**A/N: Alright! Chapter 2 is now done. I apologize for the super long wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so unmotivated! I need inspiration.**

Lynn Sr., Rita, and Lily were trekking across the murky water as a Compy ran past, "Ew, how do these things drink this?" Rita gagged. "I think the dinosaurs are smarter than to drink dirty water." Lynn Sr replied.

He was proven wrong by an injured Compy fell into the water and began drinking it. "Dinosaurs are smart he says." Rita rolled her eyes, "That one fell into it!"

"My point still stands."

The three made their way out of murky water and into some bushes. "Ew, what is that awful smell?" Rita nearly gagged. Lynn Sr moved the bushes around only to find a Gorgosaurus carcass. "Nasty! Nasty!" Lily babbled as she held her nose.

"Ugh, what did this?" Rita soon got her answer as a low growl was heard. They all looked up to see a therapod dinosaur, the Carnotaurus. "Don't move," Lynn Sr whispered, "Their vision is based on movement.

He was quickly proven wrong as the beast bellowed, sending them all to run in the other direction. How dare these pests enter his territory thought the saurian as he chased them.

The humans didn't get far as a Ceratosaurus stopped them in their tracks. The Carnotaur turned the corner and saw the fellow therapod. The humans were no longer his priority, this rival was.

The saurian sped past the humans and bellowed at his foe. The single-horned beast roared back. The two horned reptile scraped its foot on the ground like a bull ready to charge.

He did.

Catching his foe off gaurd, the Carnotaur rammed into the Ceratosaur's chest, knocking him back. The smaller carnivore shook his head and snarled. The two beasts clashed and their heads collided.

Like two Triceratops fighting for dominance, the carnivores attempted to push the other back. Despite being smaller, the Ceratosaur was holding his own against the larger Carnotaur.

"I think we've seen enough!" Lynn Sr shouted as he grabbed Rita's arm and tried to flee. The loud roars made Lily cry loudly, getting the Carnotaur's attention. The smaller saurian used this to break the horn lock and ram into the Carno's side.

Unfortunately for the humans, the Carno's tail swiped under their feet, causing Rita to drop Lily as they fell into the mud below. Lily tumbled in between the dueling dinosaurs and could not escape without being trampled.

The Cerato backed up before ramming into the Carno's side, roaring in pain. Using his tail, the Carno whacked the Cerato before lunging and clamping down on his foes neck.

In an unrealistic fashion, he lifted the Ceratosaur off the ground, and slammed it on the ground. The Cerato quickly rose to its feet as Lily crawled to a safe distance.

A terrifying roar stopped the fight and the Cerato cowerd in fear. The Carno used this opening to jab his horns into the Cerato's leg, spraying blood.

The smaller saurian screamed in pain and limped away. The Carnotaurus roared victorusly before snorting. As soon as the saurian turned around, Lily spotted a mark that looked like a peice of toast. "Toasty."

This sight calmed down the baby, but she then realized thaf her parents were gone. "Mama? Dada?"

Rita and Lynn Sr. were stuck down in a muddy pit with just enough room to sit. "So, any ideas came to mind on how to escape this deathole?" Rita asked, "No," Lynn replied with a sigh, "You?"

"Nothing."

They sat in silence until the sound of Lily calling their names caught their attention. "Lily? Is that you up there!?"

The human infant poked her head down in the hile and giggled, "Mama!"

"Hi, sweetie! Stay up there, we're coming up in a sec!" Rita shouted before quickly turning to her husband, "How do we get out?"

"Uh, I boost you up and then you lift me up?"

"Great idea!"

Lynn moved over to the side of the wall and set his hands down, "Come on."

Rita climbed on top of her husband's hands and grasped the edge before slowly pulling herself up and out of the mud pit. "I'm out, now grab my hand."

Lynn Sr began to climb the slippery wall and stretched his arm to meet Rita's, "Just a little further..."

Their hands met and Rita began to pull her husband out of the mud. Sr.'s feet began to slip from the mud, "Uh, Rita?"

"I got it!" With one last pull, Rita yanked her husband from the pit, sending him crashing into some bushes. "Ow." He groaned as he climbed out. "Oops, sorry hun." Rita apologized as she grabbed a sitting Lily.

"So, what's plan B?"

"Easy, we find our kids." A loud roar made them look to the left, "And quick." Rita added before the three of them hurried into the trees. As soon as they left, the Spinosaurus walked into the area, still grumpy about the loss to the Tyrannosaur.

It quickly picked at its teeth before catching the scent of the Louds, a similar scent to the ones he chased. His teeth bared and let out an enraged bellow.


End file.
